The Girl Who Turned Me Lesbian
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Jaycee (Julia) can't find a tag partner, and ends up with Armor King, despite being a bit scared of him. She wants to win the prize money so badly, but is there someone on her mind besides Armor King?
1. Time to find a partner

**Before you read, please note that when there are brackets whenever King or Armor King speak, it's because they growl, but somehow everyone understands them perfectly**

"Welcome, to the second Tekken Tag Tournament!"

Wow, I can't believe it! I'm really here! I wonder if anyone will recognise me dressed in pink and a mask? More importantly, I need to find a tag partner, otherwise I'll be refused entry. Mum isn't participating, so this could be difficult, I guess I could ask King.

"King!"

"(Hm?)"

"King, it's me, Julia."

"(Julia? What happened to your costume?)"

"Long story."

"(So umm...)"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my tag partner?"

"(Sorry, I already signed up with Craig.)"

"Oh."

"(Why don't you ask Armor King?)"

"I don't know, we've never even met."

"(Well he doesn't have a partner, so if it comes to it.)"

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind. Thanks."

"(Cya around.)"

Armor King? I don't know, he's a bit... mysterious? I can't think of the word really but, I don't feel comfortable asking him. What about Bob? Who could he be partnered with?

"Sorry Ms. Julia, but Mr. Richards isn't participating in this tournament."

"Great."

"Julia!?"

Suddenly, a sumo wrestler runs towards me.

"Not this guy again."

"What? You think I wouldn't recognise you?"

"What do you want?"

"To be your tag partner!"

"Sorry, I'm with Armor King."

I know I lied, but anything to get away from this guy.

"Oh."

He sadly walked away.

Nervously, I walked up to Armor King, I hope he doesn't hit me or anything.

"Ummm... Ar-Armor King?"

"(Hm?)"

That eye, it's so red and intimidating, no wonder I'm scared of him.

"I'm umm... Jaycee."

"(Is this your first time?)"

"No umm... you may know me as Julia Chang? That's my real name, but I changed it for this tournament, along with my costume."

"(Julia Chang... yes I recall that name.)"

"Ok, cool."

"(So?)"

"Hm?'

"(What do you want?)"

"Oh! I was just wondering if umm... if you wanted to be my tag partner?"

"(Hmm... I don't see why not. Who told you I had no partner?)"

"King."

"(I see.)"

"I'll sign us up!"

"(I'll come with you, I need to move around a bit.)"

"Okay, let's go."

That went better than expected.

"Ms. Julia and Armor King. You have been signed up together."

"Cool!"

"(Come, we must practice, but first I must put on my gear.)"

"I need to put mine on too, my mask needs to match the rest of my attire."

"(Meet me outside the changing rooms. There are enough practice rooms for every team.)"

2 minutes later, outside the changing rooms.

"(Be quick.)"

"I will."

I walked into the girls changing room. There's only one other person in here. She looks like she's from South America. She also has long, dark brown hair. She'sonly wearing her underwear, this is awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, we're both girls."

"Haha, yeah."

"What's your name?"

"My real name is Julia Chang, but my fight name for this tournament is Jaycee."

"I'm Christie Monteiro."

"Who are you partnered with?"

"Eddy Gordo."

"I've heard of him. He uses capoeira, right?"

"Yup, same as me."

"Really?"

"Yup. Who are you partnered with."

"Armor King."

"Wow, how did you get the courage to ask him?"

"I'm not sure myself!"

We both started laughing. Come to think of it, she's pretty hot! Great face and hair, big breasts, great body and ass... what am I saying!? I'm not a lesbian, am I?

"What does your costume look like, Jaycee?"

I pulled it out of my locker.

"Here it is."

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks. I like it too."

"Well then, Jaycee, guess I'll see you around."

"See you around, Christie."

Christie left the room. What a woman.

1 minute later, outside the changing rooms.

"(Good timing, I just got ready myself.)"

"Let's hit the practice room."

We talked tactics as we walked over to a spare room.

"I was thinking we could use some tag moves."

"(Such as?)"

"I could fling an opponent backwards and you headbutt them."

"(I like your style.)"

1 hour later, after practice

"The second Tekken Tag Tournament will now begin!"

"(Nervous?)"

"Nope."

"(Good.)"

The fight selector could pick any team, the crowd can't wait!

"King and Craig Marduk!"

"(...)"

"You alright?"

"(Let's see if my brothers tutoring has done this man good.)"

"Versus Hwoarang and Baek Doo San!"

"(This could be interesting.)"

* * *

"(Bring it on, boy!)" taunts King.

"Ha."

"The fight is underway!" screams the commentator.

"King with an impressive 10-hit combo, and a chain grapple follow up, but don't count Hwoarang out just yet!"

"(He's quite the fighter.)"

"Yeah."

**15 minutes later**

"We did it, King!"

"(We're unstoppable!)"

"Next match is... Armor King and Jaycee..."

"(We're up.)"

"...versus Christie Monteiro and Craig Marduk!"

Christie!

"(Jaycee, you start.)"

"S-sure."

"(Something wrong?)"

"No, it's fine."

**30 seconds later, in the ring**

"Christie!"

"Hiya, Jaycee!"

She's so... hot. I'm not a lesbian!

"FIGHT!"

As the fight went underway, I couldn't concentrate on winning, only how hot Christie looked. So, unfortunately, we lost.

"(What was that?)"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"(What?)"

"I think I need to be alone for a while."

"(Okay, just be better prepared next time.)"

What am I gonna do!? Face it, Julia, you love her, don't you?

"You alright?" asked Christie.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure who I really am right now."

"If you feel something, embrace it. Don't be afraid to be different, that's the thing that people seem to be forgetting how to do."

"You're right. I just need some time to think if I feel what I feel or if I'm just going through a phase."

"Okay, cya soon then."

"Cya."

*Sigh*, she's amazing. I've only just met her, yet I can't keep her out of my mind. Everything about her is utterly intoxicating, she just brings a good atmosphere to the room.

"(You like her don't you?)" asks Armor King

"Who? Christie?"

"(Yup.)"

"*Sigh*, yes, fine! I admit it. I feel like I might love her."

"(Tell her.)"

"I don't know how I feel."

"(If you want, I'll fight her next time. You fight Eddy.)"

"Okay. Thanks."

*Romantic sigh* Christie.


	2. Who am I really?

**I decided to scrap the story from Jaycee's/Julia's POV to just the story from third-person view, i should be better this way.**

**In the mens changing room**

"Yo, Armor King!" Eddy greeted Armor King.

"(Eddy.)"

"'Sup man?"

"(I'm hoping that Jaycee can put in as much effort as I can, although given the circumstance I can see why her mind wasn't completely in the fight.)"

"What's on her mind?"

"(I don't think I should tell anyone.)"

"Oh ok, that's cool."

**In the womens locker room at the same time**

****"You alright Jaycee?" Asked Christie.

"Hm?"

"I could sense that you weren't feeling like fighting."

"As I say, I'm not sure who I am. Maybe it's just one of those things, it'll probably pass."

"Maybe I'll find out some day."

"Maybe."

Christie went to leave the room. She caught a glimpse of Jaycee's thighs out of the corner of her eye, which pleased her.

_"Nice thighs Jaycee, wouldn't mind playing with those... WHAT AM I SAYING!? I'M NO LESBIAN!" _Christie thought to herself.

As Christie left the room, Jaycee stared at her ass move, it turned her on a lot.

"Christie you are so hot. You know what Christie, you're right. Maybe I am a lesbian, or at least bisexual, and I shouldn't be afraid to admit that to myself or anybody else! Apart from you of course..."

**The next day**

Jaycee walked toward the women's shower room. She opened the door but only slightly, as luck was on her side as she hoped it would be. Christie was having a shower right now, and Jaycee could see her silohouette, which was good enough for her.

"Christie, will you ever be mine?"

"(Doing some peaking?)"

"Armor King!"

"(Don't let yourself get obsessed with her.)"

"She's so hot! Look at her Armor King!"

"(She does have a nice figure, that's for sure."

"I can't wait until she gets out!"

"(She'll probably see you.)"

"True."

Jaycee closed the door.

"How can I make her mine, Armor King?"

"(How would I know? I'm not gay or bisexual!)"

"Well I just thought that you would give me a logical and wise answer like people expect you to!"

"(Yeah I guess you did but when would I of ever had experience in a situation like this?)"

"..."

"(Why don't you just build a strong friendship first?)"

"I guess."


	3. Author's Note

Hi readers, I just thought I should let you know that I have 100% not forgotten about this story and that I have BIG ideas for it. They might not be big to some of you but I feel that this is the step I need to take. Also, please check out my story "Moving Up In the World". I don't like asking people to read but I feel that it will get barely, if any attention at all. It's from a game that I doubt most of you have heard of, and I really feel that it should be more successful than it is. The game is Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance.


	4. Team Change

"I think we might struggle as a team, Armor King." Jaycee sighed as she said it.

"(Why is that?)" Armor King was confused.

"Because I can't hurt Christie."

"(If that's the case, then why not just switch places with Eddy? I'll team with him and you team with Christie.)"

"Really?" Jaycee was surprised by his response.

"(Just tell Christie that you would rather team with her since you're friends.)"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

Jaycee ran over to Christie (after having a hard time finding her).

"Christie!" Jaycee called her.

"Hey, Jaycee!" Christie replied.

"Listen, we're friends, right?"

"Sure."

"Well it's a bit awkward, y'know me and Armor King teaming up."

"Why?"

"We just don't really... connect."

"Ah, I can imagine that."

"So would you consider teaming up with me instead? Eddy can team with Armor King."

Christie thought about it.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"Great!" Jaycee was extremely happy.

_"Switching teams? That's strange, Jaycee and Armor King seemed fine to me. What's really going on here? Heh, don't know why I'm complaining, Jaycee is sexy! What am I thinking!? I'm straight!" _Christie thought to herself.

After Christie and Jaycee got a team switch, they headed to the locker rooms.

"Lucky that we decided to change teams before the tournament gets underway! Luckily only practice matches have taken place." Christie said.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to get it done ASAP." Jaycee was excited to be in the same changing room as Christie.

Jaycee and Christie took out their ring gear.

"So who we up against, Christie?" Jaycee asked.

"No idea, hopefully someone who can put up a good fight." Christie replied.

They started getting changed. Jaycee kept looking at Christie for a split second to get a good view of her in her underwear.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Christie asked Jaycee.

"Me? I'm not looking!" Jaycee realised that she had been caught. She was extremely nervous.

"Don't play dumb with me." Christie told Jaycee.

Christie and Jaycee stood there in their underwear. The atmosphere was very awkward at Jaycee didn't know what to say. So she went in for a kiss. Christie accepted the kiss and Jaycee and Christie kissed for about ten seconds, until they realised what they were doing.

"I'm gonna... wait for our match." Christie said as she left the room.

There was an awkward atmosphere, even more awkward than before.

_"I can't go out there, it will be the most awkward situation of my life! But still, that was the best kiss I ever had in my life..."_

**Admittedly this was a short chapter, but I thought that this was a good place to stop the chapter. Maybe next chapter we can see if Eddy and Armor King become a good team or a bad team :)**


End file.
